pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
YouTube Rewind 2018 but it's actually good
YouTube Rewind 2018 but it's actually good is a video that was uploaded to PewDiePie's channel on December 27, 2018, during the YouTube Civil War, as a response to the backlash of YouTube Rewind 2018. The video prominently featured popular YouTube memes throughout the year, and starred YouTubers such as Markiplier and Logan Paul. It also featured a tribute to Stan Lee, Stephen Hillenburg and Stefan Karl, who all sadly passed away in 2018. The video was a collaboration between PewDiePie, FlyingKitty, Dolan Dark, and Grandayy. It also features the song Rewind Time which was made by Partyinbackyard. The three YouTubers each made their own rewinds containing memorable memes and moments throughout the year. Felix edited their videos together to make the best possible Rewind. He also added his own intro and outro, which parodied Will Smith's intro and outro in the original and significantly worse YouTube Rewind 2018. YouTube Rewind 2018 but it's actually good was praised by critics, many saying that Felix's version is much superior to YouTube's, and that Felix's version is "the definitive version". Overview List of creators featured: * PewDiePie * Logan Paul * Nyannyan Cosplay * Markiplier * Anthony Fantano * Vsauce * HowToBasic * VoiceoverPete * Ninja * MrBeast * KSI * CaseyNeistat * Jake Paul * Phil Swift * Lil Tay * Will Smith * Marques Brownlee * Shane * Dr. Phil * FouseyTUBE * Tana Mongeau * Ben Shapiro * Orange Shirt Kid * Pyrocynical List of memes featured (in order of appearance): ' mynameehhjeff.jpg|My name is Jeff (PewDiePie's phone ringtone) 300px-It's_Rewind_time.jpg|It's rewind time logan_paul.0.jpg|Logan Paul Suicide Forest Video GameCube Intro Remixes.jpg|GameCube Intro Remixes Meme review.png|Meme Review Hit or miss.jpg|Hit or miss ugandanknuck (1).jpg|Ugandan Knuckles (Do you know the wae) SPAGHET21.jpg|Somebody toucha my spaghett 6822bzc0uxu21.jpg|Bongo Cat source.gif|Peter Griffin Hurts his Knee trumpet boy.jpg|Trumpet Boy Sans_render.png|Sans announcement.jpg|Everyone, We Have An Announcement to Make Esketit.jpg|Lil Pump Esketit (Got a new chair, got a new bitch, and I got a new...) moth lamp.jpg|LAMP (Moth Lamp) bitconnect-carlos-meme.jpeg|BitConnect Glob.jpg|Globglogabgalab Bitch lasagna single cover.jpeg|Bitch Lasagna thanos.jpg|Thanos you so precious smie.jpg|You so f**king precious when you smile Screen Shot 2019-08-26 at 4.26.42 am.png|Mark Zuckerburg Burger king foot lettace.png|Number 15, Burger King Foot Lettuce they-did-surgery-on-a-grape.jpeg|Self-explanatory Let me guess your home.jpg|Let Me Guess, Your Home? I don't feel so good.jpg|I don't feel so good Screen_Shot_2018-04-25_at_12.24.22_PM.png|E GUEST_73a0a5b6-3041-41e6-b739-4858a72498a1.jpeg|TIDE POD Challenge Bowsette.jpeg|Bowsette 103dc171dd620e68cc9269ca13c07695.jpg|DAMN BOI HE THICC Hey vsauce michael here.jpg|Hey Vsauce, Michael here Pete.jpg|VoiceOverPete (Attention all epic Fortnite gamers) tseries-vs-pewdiepie.jpg|The Great Subscriber War / Subscribe to PewDiePie skynews-boxing-logan-paul-ksi_4400008.jpg|KSI vs Logan Paul a04dqub94re11.jpg|Phil Swift from the Flex Seal Family of Products maxresdefault (2).jpg|Ah, that's hot gycbdNI.png|Ben Shapiro (Okay, that was epic... NEXT MEME) Megalomania.png|Megalovania Screen Shot 2019-08-26 at 4.45.55 am.png|Let your hand drift across the canvas d9f.png|Inkling Girl's Eye 594.jpg|Thank you Kanye, very cool crowder.jpg|Steven Crowder's "Change My Mind" Campus Sign ninjacrop.png|Ligma Crab rave.jpg|Crab Rave a764b2068eb9fdd955e51b8bdc29a407.jpg|Obama Portrait Reveal gnome.jpg|You just got gnomed Screen Shot 2019-08-26 at 4.49.47 am.png|FBI open up! Screen Shot 2019-08-26 at 4.54.10 am.png|Fortnite dances maxresdefault (3).jpg|So, guys, we did it overwatchtiktok.jpg|I'll be Tracer Super Smash Bros Brawl Meme Compilation artcle 13.png|Article 13 and Super Smash Brothers Brawl Intro Memes ' List of events featured: * PewDiePie vs T-Series (most subscribed channels) * KSI vs Logan Paul (boxing match) * MrBeast donating. The Video Category:Videos Category:YouTube Civil War